


I keep losing my temper for you

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Bottom Lee Jooheon (Monsta X), Canon Compliant, Caught, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexting, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Jooheon didn't expect Changkyun to catch him while he was jerking off in the dead of the night, and even less to get hard from it.Aka the journey of Jooheon's gay awakening ft Changkyun being the little lovable shit that he is.[Title: No blueberries-Dpr]
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Kudos: 23





	1. Can't see straight

Jooheon loved his work, don't get him wrong. He spent all his childhood years fighting to get accepted in music, gave his blood, sweat, and tears for his dreams to come true, and was very happy with how his life turned out. He also really loved his bandmates; 6 amazing people he considered family and growing up with them was the most amazing experience ever. He was very happy with his life and couldn't ask for better-Well, maybe he could. 

In terms of privacy, the whole thing was pretty much dead. Sleeping in a room with Yoo Kihyun and Im Changkyun, as awesome as they were, didn't really help to have intimacy and Jooheon was now kind of craving it. Fucking with girls was also dead because he barely had time to truly meet anyone and being a kpop idol was dangerous. He could barely stay alone in his room and decided to fuck it all one day.

It was after a long day of preparation for their upcoming album. He just knew how tired everyone was, falling asleep like a log. Weirdly, Kihyun decided to go sleep with their leader that night, and no one made any objection, though it was weird. Whatever, it wasn't their business. 

Truthfully, Jooheon was as tired as anyone else but still couldn't sleep. Even when Changkyun was dead asleep next to him, Jooheon could feel the need for a release creeping into him, making his body burn with unsatisfied arousal. He just couldn't ignore it anymore, and Changkyun usually slept like a log so…

In the obscurity of the bedroom, the young rapper slowly moved his hands down his chest. He was taking his time, which he knew was dangerous, but he couldn't help it. His hand eventually reached the inside of his boxer shorts, his cock throbbing pathetically even despite the lack of friction. Just the thought of actually touching himself after so long made him needy as hell and Jooheon had to stiffen a moan once he finally wrapped his hand around himself. The strokes were dry and not optimal, but the rapper couldn't care less. Not when it had been such a long time; the dry touches almost felt like heaven.

There was something about the way he finally had stimulation, though he wished that the end stroking him faster and faster wasn't his. He couldn't even recall the last time he properly hooked up with a girl. He then started imagining long, pretty hands wrapped around him instead of his own. Maybe a hand with one or two rings, one or two painted fingers? Jooheon had to admit he had a thing for black polish nail, weirdly.

Through his hazed mind, he didn't realize that the hand he was described seemed weirdly similar to one of his bandmate's. He either couldn't care less and only picked up the pace. 

Jooheon could hear the soft little breathy moans that escaped him and hoped his roommate wouldn't hear. He was just getting closer and closer, legs shaking with the need for a release. He desperately wanted someone against his body, warmth to envelop him, maybe a deep voice whispering in his ear, bringing him closer to the edge. He knew all of this was ridiculously risky, but it only spurred him on more. The adrenaline rushing through his veins was so powerful and he felt like coming in a matter of minutes.

That was before he opened his eyes one instant. Everything would've been alright if it wasn't for the fact that Changkyun was very much awake as he stared at him. And oh, _oh,_ that couldn't be good. It was, in fact, absolutely awful and he knew this wouldn't be good at all. What would it mean for their friendship? The group? His career? 

Yet, Jooheon only stared back at his friend, a hand still around his hard dick and the air thick in the room. His eyes eventually trailed a bit further down and that was when he finally noticed…

_Fuck, Changkyun is hard too._

The worst was that his own dick even twitched at that as if it didn't have enough. Jooheon didn't know how to react; Changkyun knew he knew, and he was still here very hard and horny. Well, that made both of them.

One or two minutes passed, and Jooheon could feel his dick twitch when he heard Changkyun exhale; something that wasn't but could seem like a soft moan. He was so needy and only wanted to finish...But with the maknae watching him? He was straight, and the latter was his best friend...He couldn't do that.

Eventually, he saw I.M's hands slowly move from under the covers. Jooheon was far from dumb, he knew exactly why, and the thought that maknae was here, doing this and being so bold...It somehow sent an electroshock in his brain, and he decided to risk it all. Fuck it all, they'd just never talk about this again and Joohoney wasn't less straight for that.

So the older man started stroking again, slow, his eyes shut close. He could hear the low "fuck" from his roommate, and it only spurred him on more somehow. He wasn't very surprised, as everybody knew Changkyun was gay and he even knew the latter had had a crush on him at some point, maybe even still today. He had been comfortable with it at first-What kind of dick would ignore his best friend just because he had a little crush if he never did anything wrong? Jooheon had nothing against gay people.

Now, somehow, the thought that he could drive Changkyun crazy like that was exciting, and he jerked himself off faster, fucking into his hand with precise thrusts. He heard it too, the slick sound movements that didn't come from him; and his dick throbbed pleasantly in his hand. That was exactly what he needed, the stimulation delicious, and Jooheon decided to let out a low moan just to see his friend's reaction.

The said reaction was soon to be heard, and it was another moan that electrified Jooheon and sent blood rushing to his dick. Whatever they were doing-Even if they were at least 5 feet apart on two different beds, the main rapper knew it was dangerous. Yet, he didn't care and opened his eyes. _He wanted to see Changkyun._

The moonlight was tame in the room but could light the rapper's body up enough for his hyung to see. As usual, he was naked, always slept like that, and the cover was now at his mid-thighs. It may have been dark, but Jooheon could see the form of it, the way it seemed to twitch every now and then, Changkyun's hand wrapped around it, and the way his abs glistened with sweat. _Fuck, why is this so hot?_

Jooheon thought he had to be really deprived to act that way, but it was fine like that. He loved it, so much it drove him mad as he stroked himself faster and faster too. As he was tightening his hand on the head, he was wishing his roommate would come here to replace it. Stroke him to completion instead. Jooheon _craved_ the warmth of a real body against him, and Changkyun was always so warm. So hot too, when he is on stage and looks at Jooheon with those forceful eyes. When he licks his lips like a devil. _Fuck._

Changkyun locked eyes with him and let out the deepest moan Jooheon has ever heard and he was pretty sure he could come just by hearing that sound another time. It made him tip his head back and fuck his hand the hardest he could because he simply could not help it. He had never felt as turned before in his whole life, and couldn't believe it was all because of Changkyun.

The guy next to him was crazy turned on too, stroking himself fast and hard. Seeing Jooheon like that, fucking into his hand so hard he has become delirious and whining, it was a sight from the gods. Changkyun already knew he was close, and moaned a little "Baby", without being able to stop it.

That's what tipped Jooheon over the edge, as he looked directly into Changkyun's dark eyes. His own slipped shut, and he could feel ecstasy coursing through his body and leaving him weak after. Next to him, Changkyun was still fisting his cock deliriously, desperate to reach his climax too. Looking at Jooheon come must have been the best thing he ever saw, and he felt way too close now, couldn't believe all of this was happening.

**"You're so hot,"** was all that said Jooheon, still in the afterglow, and it made Changkyun explode. He came all over his own chest, eyes slipping shut, a breathy moan saying **_"honey-hyung"_ ** leaving his lips. 

The sight stole the oldest man's breath, and suddenly, his heart started thumping loud against his chest. He couldn't believe what he had just done. With Changkyun, of all people, and he was so scared it would fuck everything between them. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

Yet, next to him, Changkyun only cleaned his chest by leaking his fingers clean and Jooheon couldn't help the groan that left his lips, because damn, it shouldn't be that hot. Even though the maknae didn't see anything, he could guess how red Joohoney's cheeks were and he liked it. He knew he would have his way with the main rapper now.

Around 10 minutes later, once the two guys were both cleaned and settled back down in their bed, Changkyun had a smile on his lips. **"Goodnight, hyung."**

He heard, from the other side of the room, **"Night, Kyun."** and fell asleep, leaving Jooheon to his (gay)panic for a few moments before he fell asleep too. They could fix it all tomorrow.


	2. Here we go again to this beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro bonding. Very straight of course.

Jooheon thought he was going crazy. He was also pretty sure Satan decided to send him Changkyun to punish him and make him suffer-If the maknae wasn't Satan itself. He just  _ knew  _ Changkyun was doing all of this on purpose-Or maybe Jooheon was just driving himself up the wall? What if he even imagined all this night and just seemed like a creep, staring at the rapper like that?

Yet, he couldn't help it. Changkyun's words were ringing in his head like an alarm and he didn't know what it meant, still felt ashamed for that night where they both jerked off together and didn't even know if he was just going crazy or not. The problem was even bigger, considering how often Changkyun said those words that drove him crazy.

_ "Honey-Hyung".  _ Jooheon had nothing against getting called that-He found it cute and appreciated getting called hyung by his only dongsaeng. Yet, ever since the latter came with that name on his lips, it was over for Jooheon who simply couldn't stop thinking about this as soon as he heard it get past his friend's lips. He knew there was something wrong with him, but how could he deal with it?  _ Even if he hated it, he could feel his pants getting tighter at the only mention of the name. Changkyun was making him mad.  _

The worst was that they were doing an interview. Jooheon was glad his lower half was hidden. 

That same night, Jooheon thought everything was going alright. Finally! He was drinking with his dongsaeng, in their little studio, and they chatted happily while working. Jooheon was glad he stopped thinking about antics and could appreciate time passed with his dearest friend. They were discussing songs, and somehow, they fell on the subject of hookups and those kinds of things.

**"Mannn, I miss hooking up so much. Can't even remember the last time I fucked a girl. Or even did anything directly with anyone."**

Next to him, Changkyun laughed and took a sip. It was funny to see his hyung so pessimistic about something, but the maknae just knew how he felt-It had been so long since he last felt the touch of a man, or anyone really. He had hooked up with girls, could still, but it had never been his preference. He preferred to see a man writhing under him, sobbing and begging for more. Maybe, lately, he had been thinking about his honey-hyung a lot. Lately equaled the last 5 years, ever since no mercy actually. There was something so rough, so powerful about Jooheon that gave Changkyun an intense want to make him  _ crumble.  _ It didn't get better as time passed, considering he discovered just how cute his hyung could be, his perfect doe eyes, and the way he pouted when he wanted something. It drove Changkyun crazy and he knew he'd get Jooheon on his knees for him someday. He had to.

**"Me neither, if we're talking 'bout girls. Boys, it's a little bit more recent but still far away...Kinda miss it too."**

Jooheon is a curious soul, has always been, so he asks the first words that go through his head.

**"How is it?"**

**"How is what?"**

**"Hooking up with boys...How is it?"**

At those words, a smile grew on Changkyun's face. He was surprised, but pleasantly so, and took another sip before answering his hyung's question. 

**"Good, it's really good. Can hurt a bit, but I like a bit of pain. Depends on what end you are."**

Jooheon blushed next to him and he was obviously shut, but he wanted to know a bit more. By pure curiosity, of course, as always. He told himself that the alcohol running through his veins was a good excuse.

**"And...What end do you prefer?"** Changkyun really liked this curiosity, and a lazy smile spread on his lips. He liked where the conversation was going and really wanted to know how far he could push it all. 

**"Hmm, depends on who. Usually, I prefer to top. There's something very satisfying about seeing a pretty boy begging and sobbing under you as you drill into him."** Changkyun thought that maybe he overshared this time, but the only thing he saw was Jooheon groan and shut his eyes. His cheeks were red, too.

**"Fuck, man….I really need to get my shit together. I can't believe you saying** **_this_ ** **makes me horny. I have to find a girl and quick…"** The older man let out a loud sigh, and Changkyun knew this was a mix of desperation and alcohol because his dick was slowly starting to get hard. He could see it from here, and he thought that he'd be damned if he at least didn't try to push the thing a little bit further. 

**"Hmm, well, finding a girl won't be easy…"** The maknae knew this was fucking dangerous, careless, and possibly stupid, but his gaydar was beeping too much to ignore in those kinds of situations. He just  _ knew  _ Jooheon was like him, and the thought was too irresistible to resist.  **"So why don't we jerk off together instead?"**

Jooheon's face fell, comically, his eyes as wide as balls. He looked very confused, and Changkyun couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. Despite it, Jooheon knew his friend was actually very serious in his words. 

**"What? Here? Uh?"** Was all that he could answer, and Changkyun laughed gently again.

**"Yeah, here. We're drunk, we're pent up and we're alone. It's just a bro thing, nothing too serious. It's not like I'm fucking you or anything, right?"**

Drunkenly, the main rapper could not find anything to retort about that. He was indeed pent up and the occasion was too good to miss...And his dick was throbbing needily in his joggings. He really couldn't refuse anything.

**"Yeah...Yeah, just a bro thing."**

Changkyun smiled and felt like he hit the lottery. He just knew that he'd have Jooheon totally one day; would do anything in order to make him submit and make him realize what he missed all his life. Although he knew it wouldn't be today, the maknae only smiled and answered.

**"Should we get started, then?"**

  
  


Changkyun thought it was surreal, to be sitten next to his (hot) best friend and jerking off with him. His cock was big, and I.M wasn't even surprised. There was something about Joohoney that screamed big dick energy and Changkyun was all for it, except the part he really wanted to see and touch the most was the older's ass. Maybe some other days, he thought, looking at the way the main rapper was tightening his fingers around the head. It was hard, very erect, and the way Jooheon tilted his head as he fucked his hand faster-It was sinful. Changkyun wished he could lap up the precum that dipped from the head of his cock, and it made him speed up his own hand. Truly, the younger boy couldn't help the moan that left his lips after,  **"Fuck, honey-hyung!"**

Those words. Those same two words that drove Jooheon absolutely mad, and had been for the past couple of days. A loud moan escaped him, and he sped up his pace, nerves on fire.  **"Chang, Chang, you're driving me fucking crazy…"**

The alcohol made him utterly honest, head tipped back and cock harder than it usually was. He could feel Changkyun's shoulders bump into him a bit at times, and the contact, the closeness, Changkyun's clear pleasured sounds echoing in his ears…

**"O-oh, am I?"** I.M loved how lust changed his hyung's voice. It was more raspy, deep, and he could feel himself shiver from it. He really wanted to take him right there and then. But, just for the teasing, he added in a moan,  **"honey-hyung…"**

A melodious sound escaped Jooheon's lips, pretty thick thighs shaking. The main rapper couldn't help his curiosity, and he turned around to look at his bandmate. His eyes were half-closed, spaced out, and... _ Damn.  _

_ Changkyun is fucking huge?? _

Normally, Jooheon would've felt self-conscious-He couldn't now. Not when the other was so handsomely stroking himself, dripping precum and being as shameless as ever. Joohoney even felt the  _ need _ fill him up, and soon, two incredible eyes were staring into him. They were full of lust, so captivating, that the hyung felt himself continuing to talk.

**"I can't stop thinking about the way you come, h-how you call me honey-hyung, drove me fucking mad when we had that interview earlier…"**

Changkyun smiled because he knew it somehow had an effect, but not to that extent. He really loved the fact he could have power over his friend this way, it only made his dick twitch. Precum dribbled from the head.

**"Y-yeah? What if I had done something? Would y-you have liked me to relieve you?"** The question was bold and probably fucking stupid; I.M knew it and knew what he risked. But just the fact that Jooheon could possibly answer to the positive made his mind go south and it was irresistible. He wanted Jooheon so bad he was ready to risk it all, especially in this very moment where he could see his bandmate roll his eyes in pleasure and be consumed by lust.

**"Changkyun, Kyunnie, fuck, would've let you do anything,"** said Jooheon in a moment of intense pleasure. His eyes were now closed, muscles flexing and sweat dripping down his temple as he was fucking his hand so hard. He didn't recall a moment where he'd been this aroused, moans leaving his mouth. He was simply going insane, the situation surreal but making him go crazy in the best way. The stimulation was truly all he needed…

Changkyun knew he was weak, but the sight of Jooheon going so crazy he could barely contain himself was killing him. It was a sight he often dreamt about, wished to see ever since the beginning, but one he never thought he'd ever had the chance to see. To know he was the cause of the usually cool-headed rapper...It made Changkyun lose it, and he came in his own hand with a loud moan similar to the last time. Ecstasy clouded his mind and he wasn't sure he was still on earth when he came back. Again, to tease, he did a weak smile and started licking his own fingers clean. Guys always became mad when he did that, so Changkyun loved to do it.

Jooheon saw that through his almost closed eyes and let out a guttural moan, speeding up the pace of his hand desperately. He felt so close, the fire pit in his stomach threatening to explode, and the next words that were spoken made him almost choke on air.

**"Would you let me do one thing to you?"** The older man was so desperate that he nodded his head yes, wanting to reach his high as soon as possible. Slowly, Changkyun's hands slid down his t-shirt, which made him shivered. It caressed his chest, sweetly, and suddenly, the younger was tugging on his nipples. It was somewhere Jooheon had weirdly always been sensitive, and the maknae was very aware of it- He loved to tease Jooheon when they played by touching them. Yet, at the moment, it was definitely the last thing he needed in order to cum. His back arched as his orgasm ran through him powerfully, almost knocking him out. He could vaguely hear Changkyun cleaning the both of them up, and before he knew it, he was dressed back up and his whole body felt lighter.

The maknae had that little smirk on his face that Jooheon wished he could hate. Watching him come had been absolutely amazing, knowing he was the one that could elicit such reactions would have even been enough to make him cum himself if it didn't just happen. He couldn't wait to live it again-Maybe even to be the direct cause of his orgasm.

**"Honey-Hyung~ We should do this again soon."**

The nickname made Jooheon's cheeks light up in flames and he had an intense want to hide his face. Yet, the only thing he answered was:

**"Yeah...Yeah…"**

Changkyun laughed at his embarrassed bandmate.


	3. I love how you think I'm always this cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected, but welcomed, text.

It was a long day in the studio for Changkyun. Very, very long day, and the man could feel the ache seep deep into his bones and every nerve of his body. He was driven crazy by the fact he was struggling so hard with their latest song. He was even pretty sure he'd pull all the strands of his hair off his head if he had a little less self-preservation.

Yet, as he was thinking, his phone buzzed. A nice distraction Changkyun quite frankly needed, and he opened it to see a text of his best friend.

Honeybee🐝:

Chang

Chang

Changggg 

:(

Apparently, there had been a few messages he missed before, too busy working. The oldest's desperation made Changkyun smile as he quickly typed back, his honey-hyung more important than work somehow.

Kkungie :

Sorry hyung, was working on a new track

What's up? Are u alright

Honeybee🐝:

Oh? How's it going?

Kkungie:

Lol pretty bad tbh

But enough talked about work. What's up?

  
  


Changkyun had the intuition that his hyung had something serious to say. It was clear he was trying to avoid the subject a bit by asking about work. Not that he never did, but he usually came to the point pretty fast and didn't wait before telling it to Changkyun. He didn't even wait for him to answer, usually, so this had to be something serious. The maknae hoped it wasn't anything bad.

  
  
  


Honeybee🐝:

Uh well

I

Have smth to tell u

Kkungie:

Obviously

What is it?? Anything wrong??

  
  


Honeybee🐝

No no

Dw

Its just 

Fuck its rlly embarrassing to say

Well

I was curious

Kkungie:

Abt?

  
  


What could be embarrassing to think or say? Jooheon was a curious soul and never was ashamed of it usually. It really had Changkyun wondering.

Honeybee🐝:

What you said

Uh

You fuck guys don't you

Kkungie:

...Yes? Why?

Thought it was pretty clear lol

Honeybee🐝:

I wanna know what it's like

Kkungie:

I...Already told you?

Honeybee🐝:

No but I mean

Ugh

Well

I wanna...Test.

  
  


That was it. The epitome of their conversation, of his whole life. What was he supposed to say? To answer? What did it even mean?

Kkungie:

Uh

You 

Want me to help you find a guy to fuck with?

  
  


No offense; Changkyun adored helping people, and especially people like his honey-hyung. He would hate to leave them in the trouble by themselves; but he wasn't sure if he was ready to help his crush find another man.

  
  


Honeybee🐝:

Kyun

Gosh, I thought it was clear

What Jooheon texts weren't was clear! Not everybody woke up one morning to get texted by their crush about if you fuck men or no. Nothing was clear in this whole discussion and Changkyun felt very, very lost.

Honeybee🐝:

I fucking had to put three fingers up my own ass to make sure it works so I swear if you don't get your ass at the dorm and fuck me right now I will literally not speak to you for a week

  
  
  


And...That was it. Changkyun was pretty sure he had just died and ascended heaven, or hell, depending on the perspectives. He was pretty sure he had just hallucinated, tried to read and reread the text multiples times, but nothing changed. The words were still the same, and the maknae briefly wondered if he even knew what the words meant anymore.  _ Fuck him??? As in, fuck his ass?? He wants ME to do that? _

They had jerked off together a few more times ever since the last time, and Changkyun's crush had not gotten any better. To say the least, it became worse and Changkyun often dreamt about dominating his sweet hyung, making him submit and having his way with him. He couldn't believe he could be here, getting asked to go fuck him. Jooheon couldn't possibly have just asked to get fucked like that. Where would it even come from?

Honeybee🐝:

Changkyun goddamnit

Do I have to send you a fucking nude

Just get your fucking dick here

**[Picture attached]**

  
  


Now let it be said: Changkyun wasn't the type to ask for nudes. He was more of a gentleman than that and didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. But now, receiving one from his best friend/crush...It was mind-blowing. Especially when the picture was one of his arched back and ass through the mirror of the room. Immediately, his dick twitched in his pants. There was no way he would say no to that; he already wanted to fucking wreck the older man. Oh, he would fuck him til he would be crying. Maybe even spank him a little bit, if the older was alright with it. God, that ass would look amazing covered in red.

So, for good measure, he sent a pic of his own very tented jogging. Just to show Jooheon the effect he could have on him.

Kkungie:

**[Picture attached]**

Coming right away

[Read]


End file.
